


What's Yours Is Mine

by ravinilla



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravinilla/pseuds/ravinilla
Summary: Wonsik is the first to wake up.





	

Wonsik smacked his lips a few times, trying to get rid of the dry, stale taste in his mouth. He shifted and his nose twitched at how stiff he felt, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

He didn't need to look at the clock to know it was far past noon, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Both of them had known last night that they were staying in on a lazy day.

When he tried to move, he was stopped by an arm encasing his waist. Behind him, Taekwoon was nestled snugly into his back, his warm, bare chest breathing evenly against his skin. He closed his eyes and thought to let the steady movement lull him back to sleep, but it was already late enough and his stomach wanted food.

Gingerly, Wonsik began working to extract himself from the warm home of Taekwoon's hold. Even though his lover was a relatively light sleeper, they exhausted themselves so much last night that it was a surprise that Wonsik—a heavy, late sleeper—was awake at all.

Out from under the warmth of Taekwoon and their blankets, cool air wrapped Wonsik in a waking film that had goosebumps rippling all over his skin. Getting back into bed didn't sound like too bad of an idea—until his stomach growled again.

His eyes scanned the wooden floor for something to wear when they locked onto a golden turtleneck—Taekwoon's. Wonsik picked it up immediately. The color was a little . . . hideous, but Wonsik thought it was charming; added the fact that Taekwoon looked so sexy in it. (Actually, he could make pretty much any outfit sexy, it was almost baffling.) Without a second thought, Wonsik slipped it on.

Before he could look for a clean pair of underwear to cover himself, he swayed with the sudden, heavy intrusion of Taekwoon's scent. As he pulled the neck over his mouth, strong coffee and a hint of cinnamon swirled around him and his eyes fell close, chest expanding with the deep inhalation of his lover. He sighed out in bliss, fingers from his other hand folding over the hem skirting around his upper thighs.

Taekwoon's homey, _heavenly_ scent laced all of his senses up with ease and he leaned into the nearby wall as memories of the night before began to drift through his mind.

They'd gone on a dinner date, something they did every once a week or so, but somehow, their conversation over dessert went from warm to _hot._ Suffice to say, neither wanted to stay longer than they had to and in the car ride home, Wonsik hadn't been able to stop his heavy, wandering hands.

He'd wound Taekwoon up so much, tested his patience to the point of snapping that they didn't even make it to the bedroom for the first round—Taekwoon had him up against the wall just inside of the door. They'd barely managed to close and lock it.

A whimper slipped past his lips.

He inhaled suddenly at the realization that he was palming himself through the fabric of the turtleneck and quickly retracted his hand—Taekwoon wouldn't be happy if he got it dirty like this.

Before he could smooth out long enough to decide to take a shower, Taekwoon shifted on the bed. Wonsik froze like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He waited for Taekwoon to settle so he could move (even though it was ridiculous that he felt like he was doing something bad without being noticed), but then Taekwoon rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes, yawning.

"Wha' time is it . . ." he mumbled.

Wonsik willed his body to calm down. A cold shower beckoned him. "Late enough," he replied with a quirk of his lips.

Taekwoon hummed and shifted again, one leg pulling up to bend. "Surprised you're up before me."

"You did wear yourself out last night, old man." Wonsik teased.

Taekwoon pulled himself half up to make a smart reply, but Wonsik's appearance drew him up short.

Wonsik paused too, caught trying to hide his half-erection under the hem of his lover's turtleneck.

"Is that . . . ?" he asked slowly, and Wonsik nodded sheepishly. He thought Taekwoon might get annoyed with him, so he stayed still. They stared at each other for a few long moments.

Then, Taekwoon leisurely pulled himself all the way out of bed. Wonsik had completely forgotten that he was naked too and almost choked on nothing when he spotted the erection Taekwoon sported. Heat was quick to rise in his cheeks.

"How long have you been awake?" Taekwoon asked. Despite sleep still lying in his voice, it had taken a more sultry edge, and one that sent a shiver up Wonsik's spine.

He didn't move, pinned by Taekwoon's gaze. "Not much longer than you." he answered honestly.

Taekwoon hummed again and no more words were said as he prowled forward, tired but intent. It wasn't long before Wonsik was pressed up to the wall, Taekwoon's nude body flushed against his own. His length twitched under the fabric when he felt how hard Taekwoon already was.

Hands settled on Wonsik's waist, squeezing lightly, teasingly, and he tilted his head back when Taekwoon dipped his head into his neck. His lips graced just over the fold of the fabric and goosebumps rose under them.

Taekwoon began to grind his hips forward and Wonsik's breath caught in his throat. "It looks good on you." he murmured into his skin. "Did you do it on purpose?"

Wonsik shook his head, lips parting. His hands went to Taekwoon's hips. "It was cold. The color's so hideous, it was the first thing I spotted." He hardly had half the mind to respond to the pinch at his thigh. "Here I was, worrying about getting it dirty."

One of Taekwoon's hands slid inside the turtleneck and Wonsik's mouth fell further open as the fabric graced his full erection. "Sure you were . . ." he murmured against his pulse. "We're you just planning to wear it all day?"

With lips warm against his thrumming skin, Wonsik tilted his head back. "Thought about it . . . It smells just like you."

Pleasure came in little beats as Taekwoon rubbed one of his nipples with the pad of his thumb. The other soft palm massaged his cock, long fingers trailing too teasingly along the veins. Wonsik moaned with the press of Taekwoon's erection against his hipbone, the skin searing into his own.

"Would you masturbate in my clothes, Wonsik?" Taekwoon asked with a dangerously low tone. "Would you hide from everyone and touch yourself while breathing in my scent? Moan my name like I was fucking you?"

Still a little disordered with sleep, the words soaked into Wonsik quick and heavy, hot on his skin all the way up to the tips of his ears. "God, _yes."_

Taekwoon's teeth nipped at his jaw, inching towards his mouth. "Should I fuck you like this, then?" He hissed in surprise at the sharp sensation of nails digging into his hips.

"The bed—I'm too t-tired to keep standing." Wonsik nearly whined.

After hoisting and taking him over, Taekwoon tossed Wonsik on the bed, who bounced and whined again. Taekwoon was going to laugh until he took the full image of Wonsik in _his_ turtleneck, flushed as it rid up his stomach with his cock eagerly curving into his taut stomach.

He climbed over him, sweeping his mouth with his tongue and Wonsik moaned, reaching up to bring him down. "It looks so good on you." he murmured.

Wonsik shivered and licked his lips while Taekwoon's large hands pushed the hem up past his chest. The hands slid back down his sides and to his thighs, parting them. He breathed out when one wrapped around his aching length, pumping it and making his head fall back. It wasn't long before Taekwoon needed to hold his hips down to keep him from bucking up.

"So eager this morning." Taekwoon teased, voice edged by a rasp.

Wonsik grabbed at his forearm with a sleeved hand. "m'Not the one who got out of bed with a boner."

Taekwoon smirked. He reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand, only squeezing a small amount because Wonsik was still so opened up from the night before.

Lightly puffing, Wonsik's fingers curled into Taekwoon's skin when two slipped into him. "I don't get to fuck you?" he asked, the corner of his lips twitching.

"Maybe later tonight." Taekwoon replied, accompanied by a clever twist of his own fingers. Wonsik keened, hiking his legs higher to bracket Taekwoon's waist. "Besides, you're too tempting like this."

Wonsik gasped and arched up when Taekwoon's long fingers pressed up against his swollen prostate. Taekwoon slid his other hand under his back, fingernails scraping down his spine.

It wasn't long before the fingers disappeared so that Taekwoon could slick himself up with what remained of the lube on his fingers. Wonsik slid back down to the bed and Taekwoon cupped his hot face to kiss him, tongue eager as he slid all the way inside. Wonsik sighed into his mouth at the pleasurable stretch, arms sliding around his neck, and then Taekwoon began to move.

When Wonsik tilted his head back too much for Taekwoon to reach, Taekwoon began kissing down his chest. Adding to faded love bites, Taekwoon nipped down Wonsik's pectorals until he kissed his hard nipple, generously swirling his tongue around it. Wonsik arched up, pressing his hips down and interrupting the heated rhythm.

Taekwoon reached between them to pump Wonsik's leaky cock, and Wonsik's hands threaded into his auburn hair. "You know," he murmured against the hot skin, "if you get that dirty, I can't forgive you."

Wonsik grunted. "You'd leave me over a turtleneck?"

"I might." Taekwoon breathed, smirking. He snapped his hips up hard and Wonsik moaned out, fingers tightening. Taekwoon groaned at how he clenched around his cock and sat up to slide both of his hands under Wonsik's thighs.

Wonsik's hands fell down to the sheets to clutch at them and he looked up at Taekwoon with lidded, glossy eyes. It was such a desperate little look but it added a possessive fire to where it already burned in Taekwoon's stomach and he drove his hips harder. The sound of their skin slapping made Wonsik's mouth fall open and he tugged the collar of the sweater up around his mouth—Taekwoon's scent had _thickened_ and it made him dizzy to the point of his eyes rolling far up.

"Fuck, _Wonsik,"_ Taekwoon moaned, nails digging into his lover's skin. Being close to cumming made him jerk Wonsik's cock in time with his hips.

With a last, harsh thrust, Taekwoon held Wonsik in place and spilled what little was left of him inside. Wonsik jerked, abdomen tightening and convulsing as his orgasm followed, crashing into him.

Both of them panted and Taekwoon slowly rode out the rest of his high, his cock twitching every time Wonsik clenched around him.

"Ah," Wonsik panted, twisting, "I wanna go back to sleep now . . ."

After several long moments of coming down, Taekwoon carefully pulled out and crawled to Wonsik's side, curling into it as he laid his head on his sprawled out arm. "We need a shower." he mumbled into his cheek tiredly. He watched Wonsik's chest slow its heaving.

"And food."

He chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Would you kill me if I cleaned myself off with your sweater?"

Wonsik whined when Taekwoon unforgivably pinched his nipple.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted on AFF.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1233630) I mentioned there that I wrote it because Leo and Ravi wore similar turtlenecks for different reasons. :^) anything for wontaek u know :^)))


End file.
